I Love You
by MsAuburnAngel930
Summary: Ryoma had a crush on his childhood friend Sakuno Ryuuzaki he didn't know that she also has a crush on him too, Will they be able to tell each others feelings of it will end up in a tragedy? RYOSAKU slight NIOUXSAKUNO(but they didn't end up together oops I forgot I'm a spoiler...hehe Please read and review...


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

Author's Note: Hello again! Here I am again a story about RYOSAKU XD... When I got this idea I started to cry a bit I don't even know why...

I'm so weird so here it is my story. Please read it and review :)

* * *

Chapter1

Once in the nursery school, there was a boy with black-greenish hair entered the classroom. Monday again he thought, he never liked Mondays well it is because of one thing and that's the girls in his class. Every time he entered the classroom he was already bombarded with his fan girls, why did he even have fan girls? Not a very good question, you should know that we are talking about the coolest boy here and that is Ryoma Echizen.

Ryoma Echizen never liked girls well except his cousin Nanako Meino and his Mother Rinko Takeuchi-Echzen. He is almost good at everything except being a social guy. Well lets change that, When he entered his classroom he saw a girl with brown eyes and an auburn hair that is very long that it almost reached the floor and it was in two braids. He got interested in the girl, he didn't even know her and she wasn't also one of his classmates(a.k.a fan girls)who was screaming his name.

He went to his homeroom teacher and pulled her sleeve and said,

"Ne, who is that girl over there?" and he pointed at the girl with two long braids.

"Why don't you ask her, she's a shy and quiet girl you can talk to her." the teacher chuckled and watched as Ryoma went to the girl.

"Hello." he said

"Hi." the girl said and smiled sweetly "What's you name?" she asked

"Ryoma Echizen. And you are?"

"Sakuno Ryuuzaki. Nice to meet you Echizen-san." she said still smiling at him

"You can call me Ryoma if want." he said while he looked away to hide his blush because of the cuteness of Sakuno.

"Hai." and they shook hands, as a sign of their new friendship.

They been best friends since they were nursery, and now 15 years have passed they are still best friends. Even thought they fight sometimes they always made. They always share each others secrets, but they never tell each other their feelings to each other. They always hang out at the tennis court, they both loved the sport and they're good at playing well not as much as Ryoma, He played this sport since he was a kid back then but for Sakuno she's not that good but she can still play because her grandmother, Sumire Ryuuzaki is the coach of Seishun Gakuen tennis club so she got interested in the sport and let her grandmother teach her.

Ryoma and Sakuno are hanging out at a park, Ryoma sometime brings his guitar and played it while Sakuno sings to the song. Sakuno asked something to Ryoma,

"Ne, Ryoma-kun?"

"Hm."

"What's your dream?"

"Well... I wanted to be the number#1 tennis player in Japan, no not only in Japan but around the world. What about you?" he said and looked up in the sky.

"Umm... I always wanted to be successful in life with less trouble. And I also wanted to get married." she said and look at the sky also.

"When I get married Ryoma, I wanted you to be in the first row." she said and smiled. But Ryoma didn't know that it was fake.

When Ryoma heard this he thought for himself,

_'I don't want to be the one on the first row, but I want to be the guy who is waiting you at the aisle. The guy who take your hand in marriage.'_

Little did Ryoma know that at the exact same time Sakuno would be thinking that,

_'Please stop me. Please tell me that you just want to be the guy waiting for me to walk down the aisle, and say those three word that would change my life.'  
_

Well Sakuno prayed that he would say it, but in Ryoma's case he didn't want to because he didn't to lose what he already have to Sakuno. And that is an everlasting friendship.

A month later, the Seigaku tennis club has been busier than the usual this resulted that both Ryoma and Sakuno don't usual hang out together during break time or he can't even walk her home after practice. He always told Sakuno that she should go home early, but one day surprisingly their practice ended early. Momo asked if he wanted a ride to go home and he agree. Momo suddenly asked a question that shocked Ryoma,

"Oi Echizen, do you and Ryuuzaki-chan are dating?"

"N-No were not. She just my best friend."

"Oh really." he looked at his back Ryoma is and looked at where he's riding his biking, when he turn to the left corner that shocked them both. They saw Sakuno with Niou Masaharu of Rikkaidai Fuzukou, they both went out the shop and walked towards where Sakuno's house the two(a.k.a Ryoma and Momo)got curious and followed them and hid behind the post near Sakuno's house.

Ryoma was shocked and didn't believe what he saw. And he all he saw was pain, pain inside him that he saw Niou kissed Sakuno on the lips. They both bid good bye, they didn't knew that Niou was just playing with Sakuno and she knew also about that. Ryoma's face darken, he wanted to go away and release all his pain inside his heart inside his room. Momo saw Ryoma's face and he understand it, especially when the atmosphere change so he rode the bike to where Ryoma's house.

After 5 months Ryoma's celphone rang didn't even bother to look who even called,

"Hello."

"Hello...*sob*Ryoma-kun."

"Hm. Doushita Ryuuzaki?"

"*sob*I need a should *sob* to cry on *sob* can you come to the park."

"Sure. I'll be there." he ended the call and ran outside his house

When he reached his destination he saw Sakuno quivering, he ran towards her and sat beside her. He put an arm around her shoulder pulled her closer and said,

"Don't worry just let it all out. And tell me what happened."

Sakuno cried to her hearts out. A minute later she calmed down and said,

"I'm crying because Niou just used me as a toy." Ryoma was shocked, he felt that he wanted to punch Niou on the face.

"But you know what. I've been looking for a guy that... Will never let me go. I never realized until now that the guy I'm looking for is already here in front of me." she said while blushing looking down at her feet, feeling embarrassed and she heard Ryoma chuckled and her turned even red and she looked up.

They both looked at each others eyes, and both said at the same time,

"I Love You." and they both laugh and Ryoma leaned and he kiss Sakuno on the lips lightly.

"I thought that you don't like me."

"Well you thought wrong. Sakuno." she was shocked on what she heard, this was the first time she heard Ryoma said her name.

They both stayed like that until the sun sets, And Ryoma walked Sakuno home and kissed her on the cheek before going home. When he came home his father said,

"Start packing kid we're going to America." Ryoma was shocked, why did that have to happened, especially when he and Sakuno just got together and now he going away, away from her.

He didn't argue and he upstairs and called Sakuno,

"Hey."

"Hey it's me."

"Ryoma what is it? And by the way thank you for today I-"

"About that... I'm going to America tomorrow morning. I know its suddenly, I was also surprised when my father said it to me. I don't know when I'm going to return, I'm sorry and I love you I hope that you understand."

"Ryoma-"

Ryoma ended the call, Sakuno sat on her bed motionless. She felt her soul is being sucked away from her, She cried again while in her sleep.

The next morning came and her grandmother came to her bedroom and said,

"Ryoma left to America and left this to you, and he hoped that you should read it." Sakuno just nodded and Sumire just sighed and put it on Sakuno's bedside table.

After many months have passed, Sakuno have fulfilled her dreams of being a successful architect. She tried to forget Ryoma for once, and now she realized that the months that passed have been years.

After 3 years Sakuno sat on the sofa on her living room, she never felt so lonely now that her grandmother had died years ago. She reflected on the things she have achieved but her thoughts were cut off when she heard the doorbell rang, she rushed towards it and saw,

"Ryoma."

"Hi Sakuno."

"W-What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in America?"

"I came back here for you, didn't you read the letter."

Sakuno thought of the letter and she rushed towards her bedroom and saw the letter that she kept on her table, and she went down where Ryoma is standing and read the letter.

_Sakuno,_

_First of all I wanted to thank you for giving a chance to love you. I 'm happy that I met you when we are kids back then, actually those bentos that you made for me during middle school I lied about it being not good but its so delicious I can't help but craving for more. I'm sorry that I left you again. But remember this, I love you Sakuno and no one will replace you.  
_

_ Ryoma  
_

_P.S Please don't lose this letter, I'll be coming back for it one day.  
_

__Then she looked at Ryoma with tears on her eyes, They both looked at each others eyes and said at the exact same time,

"I love you." and they both smiled and hugged each other.

After a few years have passed they both got married and had a son named Rein Echizen, Ryoma train him to be a tennis player like him and Sakuno teach him good manners and how to cook. They fulfilled their dreams, it started from being friends, then best friends, close friends, then lovers, and last married to each other. Thanks to those 3 words that made their life different, but in a good way.

Go and change that special someone's life today because hearts are often broken with words left unspoken.

* * *

I finished it YEHEY! Please review it! Thanks for reading it. :)


End file.
